


Pieces of Us

by zanyzoom



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Takes place in-universe, This probably sucks, What am I doing, character study of sorts, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanyzoom/pseuds/zanyzoom
Summary: Trying to figure each other out was never going to be easy, but this is definitely not what they had in mind.





	Pieces of Us

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to do something about my writers block and urge to write HisoMachi sex and this happened. This can hardly qualify as smut and is most likely terrible, but I hope you'll still enjoy.

She has no idea how it happened.

It was supposed to be just another normal job, stealing an art piece from some museum, that’s all. They were supposed to steal it and give it back to Danchou, no big deal.

So how did she end up in this position, with her hand tied above her head with Bungee Gum and him on top of her, trailing kisses down her stomach. 

He kisses her hipbone, enjoying the feeling of her creamy skin against his lips, tasting the thin layer of sweat that has already began forming on her body. It’s salty, too salty for him, so instead he brings his head back up to kiss her on the lips again. They’re sweet and soft, and a bit bruised, but that’s his fault, he should have probably bitten them less aggressively, but the desire to draw blood was so overwhelming he couldn’t help himself. 

She parts her lips, allowing him entrance. She would have probably enjoyed it a lot more if she could move her hands though. 

She almost tells him to stop for a moment so she’d have a second to organize her thoughts. Part of her brain tells her that the mere implication she could ever enjoy such an act with him of all people is ludicrous, another part of her brain says that sex is sex, and she should take it however she can get it, and the rest of her brain just tries to shut itself off and enjoy the moment. 

His brain, on the other hand, is completely focused on the task at hand, exploring every inch of her body and marking it as his. When he kissed her earlier, that was not the reaction he expected. The whole point of kissing her in the first place was to simply tease her a bit. He never expected her to respond, much less with that amount of enthusiasm. 

He shouldn’t have been so surprised though. It wasn’t like she actually hated him, she didn’t exactly love him either, sure, but ever since they first met her one and only goal in regards to him was trying to figure him out.

He was an enigma, and a complicated one too, and there was nothing she wanted more than to solve puzzle that was Hisoka. 

His goal wasn’t too different. Ever since he fist laid eyes on her he knew she’d be a treat. One icy glare was all it took to send shivers of pleasure down his spine, and he swore he’d be the one to tear down her walls. He’d watch his fruit ripening, would make her ripen in his arms before squishing her, making her eternally his, not giving others the opportunity to taste from his fruit.

She lets out a surprised yelp when she feel his fingers brushing her panties. His hand freezes mid air, and he pulls back for a moment to look at her. Her hair, out of it’s usual ponytail, is sprawled on the matters behind her, framing her face. Her cheeks are flushed, blue eyes glazed over and lips parted ever so slightly. She’s beautiful like that.

His hand reaches up and cups her cheek, stroking it with his thumb, their eyes meet, gold colliding with blue, and he asks tenderly, almost lovingly, “Can I?”

He almost can’t recognize his own voice, thinking his mind is playing tricks on him. There is no way he is the one who said that, right?

All he wanted was to break her down, own her in both body and soul. So where did it come from? This love? This gentleness? There is no place for it. Shouldn’t be anyway.

She seems to consider it for a second, but they both know it’s just for show. She gestures towards her bound hands, and he almost smiles. 

The Bungee Gum vanishes, surprising himself yet again. It’s a shame really, after all the trouble he went through to successfully tie her up without her notice. That thought is immediately dismissed when he feels her fingers tangle in his hair.

One swift motion and her panties are on the floor, joining his long forgotten ones.

This is all going terribly, terribly, wrong. She should have pushed him away, and not let her stubborn, curious attraction take the lead like that. Maybe that’s what they meant when they said curiosity killed the cat.

Who are they? She doesn’t know and quite frankly, doesn’t care much when he thrusts forward, entering her.

This is all too gentle, definitely not what he had in mind. In his mind, he made her beg and scream, made her lose herself completely, submitting to him. He is way too nice for his taste, way too out of character. 

Her moans reach his ears as he thrusts forward, his eyes never leaving her face. Her own eyes are tightly closed, one of her hands pulling his hair and the other gripping the sheets. He himself is trying to hold onto the little self control he still has, trying to focus on her face instead of surrendering himself completely to pleasure.

She’s been way too submissive and she hates it. It’s not like her to let him have his way so easily. she’s being pathetic, throwing herself at him like that. She hates it, yet she can’t deny that a small part of her wanted it. 

They both did. From the very first moment, they each held this mutual, fatal, attraction that kept pulling them to each other, despite them both knowing nothing good could come out of it. 

He leans down to kiss her again as she reaches her climax. Collapsing on top of her, he feels her warn body turning limp under him.

Pulling her into his arms, he buries his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent. 

This should never have happened, and should never happen again. But they’ve reached the no return point, and now they could never turn back, no matter how hard they’ll try. 

They could never have a normal relationship, nor do they want to, its not beneficial to either of them. But they would keep coming back, They would never be able to keep their hands off of each other, nor do they want to. 

But it was inevitable, really, it was bound to happen sooner or later, because no matter how hard they try, no matter how hard they would try to deny it, pass it off as nothing but lust, they fit together perfectly, like the two pieces in the unsolvable puzzle are.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was a thing. I hope my stupid fucking writers block goes away soon so I could continue Labyrinth of Hearts, but for now that's the best I could do.


End file.
